The Lonely Little Witch In The Woods
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Weiss Schnee lives in the Emerald forest just outside of Vale. However being feared by the people of Vale, shunned for being a witch, has left her horribly lonely. She turns to her magic mirror, asking if there is someone out there who could love her, and finds her answer in a young woman with a red hood. White Rose, futa/GP, foot fetish.


_**Ah yes, witches, the perfect request to finish on Halloween! This one goes out to BNU. Congrats on getting my longest one yet. I was shooting for a bit of a fairy tale feel here, hope I managed to hit it. Anyway, warnings are basic: Futa/GP, foot fetish in this one, that's about it. So enjoy!**_

* * *

Long ago there lived a young witch named Weiss Schnee. Weiss had lived outside the city of Vale for a while now. A good walk away deep in the Emerald Forest was the tree that had become her home. Being a witch had its perks, and the ability to grow her own small house was one of them. Of course that didn't mean it wasn't a wondrous place to live, pocket space made for that. Making something bigger on the inside than the outside wasn't the easiest, but she'd put it to good use. On the outside her home looked like it might be one large room, but on the inside it was a comfy two story home with all the trimmings. She wasn't going to live in squalor just because she couldn't live in the city after all.

That was one of the downsides to her heritage; many people were scared of witches like her. She'd heard all the rumors of course, turning people into toads, stealing their life force or youth, eating children. Honestly where people came up with this stuff she would never know. It made going into the city a bit of a chore, since anybody who recognized her tended to flee and hide. It was hard to make a purchase when all the shops close before you even get into town.

She persevered however, always finding a way to handle things. She spent most of her time practicing her magic or brewing some potions to sell at the next gathering. While she still had a ways to go when it came to her magic, she was sure her sister would be impressed with the progress.

However for all of her power and skill, there was one thing the young witch longed for that seemed forever out of reach. No matter how much she occupied her mind, in her heart she was truly lonely. The life of a witch was often solitary and she longed for a companion to spend her days with. Perhaps she may find it yet…

"Blake?" Weiss calls out, "Did you move my charm? I can't find it."

"Meowww." Comes the reply from a black cat sitting on a worktable.

"Well then can you at least help me look? I know it's around here somewhere." She asks as she looks around. Blake was her one companion in this home she'd built, her dear familiar and closest, well only, friend. She was much smarter than your typical feline and Weiss was sure if she could just get the spell right and give her the ability to speak they'd have wonderful talks. Unfortunately that spell had eluded her thus far. Not that it was necessary per say, she could usually understand her well enough, just not enough for anything beyond casual conversation.

Blake jumped off the work bench and padded around, moving under things and around them. A few minutes later she dropped something at Weiss' feet. "Meoow." She gets her attention.

"Ahh, there it is. Thank you, Blake." Weiss says. She picks it up, also giving Blake a scratch behind the ears as she does. She puts the small charm, a round piece of metal like a coin with some magical runes on each side, in her pocket. "Now, let's see, bark of the Blackthorn tree, check. Mythril, check. Charm, check. Magic glass, check. Okay that makes all of it." She adjusts her stance, one foot a bit in front of the other, arms out in front of her. "Alright, here we go." She pulls the charm back out and holds it in one hand, beginning to speak.

"By my hand and by my heart, to this charm I do impart." The small metal piece began to float in front of her. "By my mind and by my soul, may these pieces be made whole" The other pieces began to float as well, circling her. "Stern as stone and light as feather, do my bidding, come together." All the pieces moved in front of her, moving around each other randomly. "Through the dark and through the light, form your shape and seal it tight" The wood twisted, forming a circle with the glass inside of it. The mythril melted and moved behind it in a ball of liquid. The charm floated to the top of the wood. "Hear my voice and hear it well, do as I say and as I tell, by my power you are made, the price was bade and it is paid. The truth you'll see both far and near, all your answers shall be clear. By my will you shall be mine, so take your form and all combine!"

As the last words left her lips, her magical energy flowing out, there was a bright flash of light. She threw her arms up to block it out. When the light dimmed she looked past it and gasped. There, floating in the middle of the room, was her own magic mirror. She reached out her hands and took it, seeing her own reflection in its perfect surface. Completely circular, the wood frame bore engravings in magical script and the glass seemed almost like she could reach her hand into it.

She smiled and started to laugh, holding up the mirror. She'd created an object of foresight, no small feat even for skilled witches. Now she simply had to test it. "This is amazing." She says, "Blake, this is an important day, what should I ask it first?"

"Meeeeow."

"I am not going to use my first question on my first magic mirror to be where I can find fresh fish." Weiss says.

"Mrow."

"Rude." She says, "Okay, let's see. Something that I can know will work, but that is worthy of this test." After a moment of thought she had it. "I've got it. Here we go." She cleared her throat and looked directly into the mirror. "Mirror Mirror in my hand, show me my sister in a far off land." She says.

The mirror fogs up, seemingly deep inside as well as on the surface. It twists and turns like a storm cloud and then begins to clear. As it fades away a new image appears of a young woman with white hair. Grace, poise, and elegance, shown in perfect posture as she walks. There is no doubt, it's her sister.

Weiss smiles broadly as she watches the image. Sure she had been able to scry before, but this was a much higher tier of magic. Basic scrying required knowing exactly what you were looking for and a narrowed location of where it may be, where a magic mirror could answer questions and show almost anything.

"Oh this is wonderful." Weiss says, "Now where should I put this?" She looks around and thinks for a minute. "No, nowhere in here." She walks into another room, with a dresser, nightstand, and bed. "Perfect." She says as she holds it up to the wall over the dresser. "Now whether I am near or far, won't you stay right where you are."

She lets go of the mirror and it sticks to the wall as if nailed there. "What do you think, Blake, isn't it perfect?"

"Mewww."

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Well what do you know about interior decorating? You're a cat."

"Mreow."

"Fine, a familiar. Sorry. Now how about something to eat? I'm famished, that took more work than it looked like." With that she turns and walks out, Blake padding along behind her. Unknown to her though, this mirror was far more than a trinket to show her skills, but the piece that could just show her the way to her heart's desire.

…

Everybody has their good days and their bad days, they're ups and downs. Sometimes these are by chance, a bit of luck good or bad as things happen around you. However sometimes it's got nothing to do with the world, and all to do with yourself. Even the most reclusive of souls can get lonely, starved for the company of others as much as for food or drink. Feeling such as this can bubble up to the surface at unexpected times, and as they come up, you feel down. Today just happened to be one such day for our dear little witch.

Weiss let out soft sigh as she sat at her workbench. Usually she'd be busy, tinkering away at her next magical practice. A charm or enchantment or new spell she wanted to master. She was always quite studious after all. Today though, she just couldn't seem to keep her mind on it no matter how hard she tried.

Getting up she took a deep breath, straightening her back and holding her shoulders up. "Blake, are you here?" She calls out, receiving no response from her feline friend. Another sigh, deeper this time, as she shoulders droop.

She gets up and heads into her room, considering finding a book on her shelf to read. She had a number of them, certainly one could entertain her. As she passed her dresser though, she caught movement. Turning she saw her mirror. She still hadn't had much use for it, only having used it to find some ingredients she'd wanted for a potion. "Mirror." She says, "Tell me something…" She stops, remembering incantations required rhymes, and starts over. "Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the loneliest of all?"

The mirror fogs over thinly for a moment before fading away, ending as it began as just a normal mirror, showing her reflection. "That's what I thought." She says, hanging her head. Putting her hands on the dresser she leaned against it. "Hmmm, maybe though…" she looked at the mirror curiously and then cleared her throat. "Mirror Mirror, can you ease my strife, show me someone with whom I could spend my life?" Once more the mirror fogged over, cloudier and cloudier until it looked like a dark storm had rolled in, lights flickering like lightning across it. Then it began to fade ever so slowly. As it did she leaned in, holding her breath in anticipation.

The first thing she saw was the color red. That was followed by some green around it. Blurry at first the image cleared as the fog faded away. Weiss found herself looking at a girl, roughly her own age, wearing a deep red cloak and hood. A small child ran up to her and the girl kneeled down, pulling a rose out of the basket on her arm and handing it to her with a smile.

Weiss swallowed and took a few steps back, hitting her bed and sitting on it. She hadn't actually expected that to work. Had she really just seen a potential partner? A few magical enhancements on her mother had left Weiss with a bit of an unusual trait, and she'd resigned herself to being even more secluded than most witches, but if the mirror was right then maybe she didn't have to be. She had to find out more.

She stood up again and stared at the mirror. "Mirror Mirror, show the same, but this time let me know her name." The image shifts once more, fading out and then into a sign. 'Ruby Rose's Ruby Roses' it read. "Ruby Rose." Weiss whispers, staring at the image. She didn't want to risk looking away, lest she never see her again.

…

"Not now Blake." Weiss says, staring into her mirror. She had pulled up a chair and watched the mirror endlessly, always keeping it focused on one specific person. For days now she had done almost nothing but watch, nurturing the fleeting spark of hope within her. She had learned a lot too. Ruby grew and sold her own roses, and lived in a room just above her shop, though she usually went out to sell them. She'd learned that Ruby had an older sister who she would write too, living somewhere else, and apparently named Yang. She even knew she slept with a sleep mask on and hugged a pillow. Sometimes Weiss wished she was the pillow.

"Mreow!" Blake is a bit more insistent now.

"Fine, Blake, what is it?" Weiss asks with an exasperated sigh, turning to look at Blake.

Blake jumps down from the dresser to a bowl that wasn't supposed to be there and pushes it forward with one paw. An empty food dish was Weiss' first thought, until she realized a food dish would have crumbs in it. So it was an empty water dish.

Weiss blinked as she realized what it was. Occasionally the food dish was empty after a meal, but she'd never let the water run out before. "Oh." She says, "Maybe I have been here too long. I'm sorry." She gets up and grabs the dish, moving through the house into the kitchen. She turned on the sink, a magically imbued basin to pull water from the ground with the trees roots, and filled up the bowl. Setting it down Blake immediately began drinking as Weiss' petted her, apologizing for her absentmindedness.

"I guess I just got so caught up in watching that I forgot to do some things." She says, "You're a cat, or familiar, you don't know what it's like not having someone to talk to."

"Meewww." Blake lets out, pressing into Weiss' hand.

"Yes, I know I have you." Weiss says, "And you're wonderful, but I'd like an actual human to talk to."

"Mreww."

"Yes, I know staring won't help. How do I talk to someone though? I haven't talked to anyone but you since the last Gathering, and that was over six months ago."

"Mrrreow."

"You're right, I should probably stop daydreaming anyway. I'll try to control myself. Thank you Blake." She says, and stands up. Getting some chicken out of the pantry, also enchanted to keep everything as fresh as when it was put in there, she put it in Blake's food dish. "I'm going to get some work done." She says as she walks out of the kitchen.

…

Days passed and Weiss did her best. She was much better about getting things done, though she kept setting aside time to view the young woman who the mirror said could help her. With all her power she still had no idea how to manage that. Her luck appeared to be changing though.

"Mirror Mirror, oh so near, show me the one my heart holds dear." Weiss says, taking her seat in front of it. Soon it displayed the usual red hooded cloak of the flower girl. Resting her chin on one hand she let out a sigh as she watched. She had yet to figure out how to speak to Ruby. If she tried to go into town everyone would simply run and hide, so there wasn't really a way to do so.

She perked up when she noticed something different though, as if fate itself had heard her thoughts. Ruby was walking out of the town. Sure she had been just outside the walls before, but this was different, she was clearly going somewhere. This could just be her chance to finally speak to her.

"Mirror Mirror with all you know, show me where she wants to go." She says. The image shifts and shows a pier, roughly a full day's walk from Vale. This was perfect, like some great divine had handed her the chance on a silver platter. All she had to do was meet her, and Weiss' trail diverted just a few hours outside of Vale.

"Blake, I'm going out." She says, getting up. She grabs a few small charms and pockets them as she rushes out the door, taking her broom with her. Jumping up she slips the broom underneath her, riding it side-saddle as she takes off towards where the trails met.

…

Weiss stood beside a tree, just out of sight of the main path connecting the Vale to the docks. She focused on her breathing, trying to keep calm. After so long of being alone talking to someone else seemed a difficult process. She refocused when she heard footsteps approaching, looking out to Ruby coming closer.

"Alright Weiss, you can do this." She says, taking a few deep breaths. Just as Ruby reaches the point where the two paths meet she steps out into the main path.

"Gah!" Ruby lets out, jumping to the side. She puts her hand on her chest and takes a breath. "Whew, you startled me."

"Oh, sorry." Weiss says, "I was just… out for a walk."

"All the way out here?" Ruby asks, tilting her head.

"I live down this trail here." Weiss gestures, "My home isn't too far away."

"Ohhh, that makes sense." Ruby says, "Well stranger, nice to meet you, I'm Ruby." She holds out her hand.

"Weiss." She says, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Ruby Rose."

"How did you know my last name?"

"Umm…" Weiss hesitates, "I didn't, I meant… Roses!" She says, pointing at the basket on Ruby's arm with a few roses in it. "You have some. Where did you get them?"

"Oh, I grow them. Got my own garden and everything, sell them too, they brighten up any home!" Ruby says with a cheery smile.

"Sell them, then can I buy one?" Weiss asks.

"Well, I was going to give these ones to my sister, but I suppose one wouldn't hurt." Ruby says, "Just one crown each."

"Right, money." Weiss says. "I don't have any on me, would a trade work?" She asks a bit nervously.

"A trade? Like what?"

Weiss digs in her pockets and pulls out some charms. "I make charms. They can… help people, bring luck." She looks at the ones in her hand. A magical enhancer like the one on her mirror, useless to Ruby. One like a ring which kept the wind from blowing your hair when flying, also useless. Finally a pin, shaped like a rose, one she'd designed after being inspired by Ruby's garden. "Here." She says, holding it out.

"It's shaped like a rose, how perfect." Ruby says, taking it.

"Yes, I suppose its fate." Weiss says.

"Well here you are, one rose, minus the thorns." Ruby says, holding it out.

"Thank you." Weiss says, taking it carefully.

"And thank you for your business." Ruby says, "Well, I should be going. It was nice meeting you, Weiss."

"Nice to meet you too." Weiss says, bowing her head a bit.

"Maybe I'll see you on the way back. Have a nice day, and don't forget to stop and smell the roses!" Ruby says as she starts to walk off.

"Certainly." Weiss says, heading back home as well.

…

"It's today, Blake." Weiss says, "She's coming back, I need to be ready. Sometimes I wish I didn't know what I know, you know? But then I wouldn't know that I don't want to know it. Ugh, I'm overthinking this."

"Meow."

"Didn't I just say that?" Weiss says, looking at her. "Okay, she should be there in about an hour, I'll need to take off soon."

"Meew."

"Because she's the one. The mirror said so. I can't mess this up, if I do I might be alone forever." She walks over to the wall, where she'd embedded the rose. Joining it with the life of the tree she called home kept it alive and well. It had even sprouted a few new buds. Taking a moment she inhaled deeply, stopping to smell the rose.

"Alright, I'm headed out." She says, grabbing her broom. "If all goes well we might have company, so don't tear anything up. See you soon." She heads out the door and hops on her broom, riding away.

…

Weiss walked down the main path, headed away from the docks and towards her home. She'd arrived early and timed it just right. Hearing footsteps she knew she'd chosen well. "Hey!" she heard, pausing in her steps and turning around, seeing Ruby jogging up to her.

"Hello Ruby." Weiss says, holding back on smiling.

"Hey Weiss. Guess we did meet again huh?" She asks with a smile. "What are you doing out today?"

"Nothing much, just enjoying the day. And you?"

"Just got back from my sister's, stayed for a while. Whole family was there."

"I hope that went well then."

"Yep, even got to see my Uncle Qrow, never know when he'll show up."

"Well that's wonderful. I suppose you're headed home then?"

"That's right, gotta check on my roses." Ruby says.

"Oh that reminds me, that one I bought from you is still doing wonderfully."

"It is?" Ruby asks, tilting her head a bit, "They usually don't last that long."

"Well, I made sure it would. Even grown some new buds."

"Wow really?" Ruby asks, "I haven't seen anyone do that with them. Most people just keep them in a vase."

"You're welcome to come take a look if you like." Weiss says, gesturing down the road.

"I suppose a bit of a detour won't hurt after I've been gone this long." Ruby says, "Lead the way."

"Gladly." Weiss says, walking down the path.

…

"Holy crap, is that your house?" Ruby asks, her jaw dropping.

"Yes, do you like it?" Weiss asks.

"It's a tree!" Ruby says, "It doesn't look very big either, but it's a tree!"

"I know. Come, it's bigger than it looks out here." Weiss says, opening the door and walking in.

"Holy flying pancakes." Ruby says as she walks in, immediately grabbing onto the wall. "Is it, is it bigger on the inside?"

"Um, well, yes." Weiss says, "You see Ruby, I don't live in town because…" She pauses, "I'm a witch."

"You're a witch, Weiss?" Ruby asks in shock.

"Yes. I understand if that makes you uncomfortable. It does most people. You can leave if you'd like."

"So… you're not going to eat me?"

For a moment Weiss' mind flashes to a unique way of interpreting those words. She blushes and looks away. "Uh, no." Weiss says, "We don't actually do that."

"I guess its okay then."

"Very well you're free to- wait what?" Weiss looks at her in surprise.

"Well if you're not like mean or something then it doesn't matter, right?"

"I… I suppose so." Weiss says, "Most people run away though, aren't you scared?"

"Nope." Ruby says, "A little disoriented, but if you were going to hurt me, you could have already, so why should I be?"

"That's… actually quite sensible." Weiss says, "I'm just not used to it."

"Whew, I think I'm better now." Ruby says, overcoming the dizziness of walking into a place bigger inside than outside. "So, wait, if everybody in town runs from you, then where are your friends at?"

"I, well, I don't have any." Weiss says, "I visit my family and other witches at The Gathering, where we all come together, but that was a long time ago. You're the first person I've spoken to since."

Ruby's jaw drops again. "Oh my God, that's so sad!" She says, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that. People are rude. To think they'd just run away. Well, I'll be your friend now." She says, matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Weiss asks hopefully, smiling a little.

"Yep, we are now officially best friends!" Ruby says, "So you really haven't talked to anyone at all?"

"Well, there's Blake."

"Who's Blake?"

"Meow." Blake lets out, moving into sight.

"She is."

"OHMYGODYOUHAVEACAT! IT'S ADORABLE!" Ruby squeals and kneels down, petting her. Blake is resistant at first, glaring at Weiss, until Ruby scratches a spot behind her ears, causing her to press her head into it and purr. "GAHHH SHE PURRS IT'S AMAZING!"

"I take it you like animals then?" Weiss asks.

"Yep." Ruby says, calming down a bit. "We have a dog back home, but my sister kept him. I'd have gotten one myself but I was afraid they'd tear up my garden."

"Well, this is my familiar, Blake." Weiss says, "She keeps me company, helps with some spells, and other things like that. She's smarter than she looks too, so she's not just a normal cat."

"Mrrrrrrrr." Blake says.

"And she seems to have taken a liking to you. Though that might just be because she found someone who will pet her. If I did that as much as she asked I'd never get anything done."

"Mewww."

"Oh quiet. You can't play the 'aloof mysterious cat' with me."

"You can understand her?" Ruby asks.

"To an extent. I told you she's smarter than she looks."

"Cool." Ruby says, and then realizes something, looking up. "Wait, the roses. You said they kept growing, was that magic too?"

"Yes, care to see them now? That is why you're here."

"Yeah, where are they?"

"This way." Weiss says, leading them into her room. She points at the wall where she put the rose above her headboard, embedding it in and letting it grow like on a vine.

"Wow, that is awesome."

"Why thank you, I'm glad you like it."

Ruby walks up and touches it gently. "So it'll just grow like this?"

"Yes, it's tied into the life of the tree. As long as the tree lives, it'll grow."

"Wicked." She says in awe.

"Could you not use that word?" Weiss asks

"What, wicked?" Ruby asks, turning around to look at her again.

"Yes, that's kind of considered a bad word among witches. You know, wicked witch."

"Ohhhh, okay." Ruby says, "I won't use it."

"Thank you."

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, again, but I should go."

"So soon? Are you sure you don't want to stay for a drink, or dinner?" Weiss asks

"Uh, no, I should get home, I have plants and neighbors and stuff waiting on me."

"Oh, right. I just don't get company… ever." Weiss says, looking down.

"You do now." Ruby says, "I'll come back, I promise."

"Really?" Weiss looks up.

"Yep, how's next week sound?"

"Wonderful."

"Great, I'll see you then." Ruby says and leaves with a wave.

Weiss lets out a sigh. "It's going well, Blake. I think I can do this."

…

Time is interesting. It seems to pass faster when you're enjoying yourself. Weiss found this to be very true during her now regular visits with Ruby. Whenever she visited time sped by in a blur. When Ruby left, it slowed again. The visits increased as they grew closer, sharing anecdotes, tidbits of their lives, and even some secrets. At times Ruby would even spend the night, with Weiss using her magic to turn the couch into a pillow soft bed for her to sleep on.

In time they shared almost everything. Weiss told Ruby of her family, her past, and many facets of being a witch, while Ruby shared her own family, friends, and dealings with the people of Vale. Weiss had fallen for Ruby before they even met, driven by the desire to overcome her loneliness, and she hoped Ruby was beginning to feel the same. However sometimes even the best of intentions can cause the biggest of problems.

"Remember the farm boy I told you about?" Ruby asks Weiss as they sat at her table, drinks and snacks between them. "Well apparently he started dating the stable girl. They think they were destined to be together. Soul mates or something like that."

Weiss furrowed her brow at the way Ruby worded that. "Do you not believe in such things?"

"Nope." Ruby says, taking a bite of fruit. "If everything's destined, then what's the point of anything? I think we're all able to make our choices. I don't sell flowers because its fate, I do it because I like flowers and because it makes people smile."

"Well what about soul mates, do you believe in those?" Weiss asks, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nah, if people are together it should be because of love. Why, do you think soul mates are real?"

"Yes." Weiss says, "I'm not sure if that's the exact term I'd use, but two people who are meant to be together is certainly a thing, that I know."

"Really? How do you know that?" Ruby asks.

"I'm a witch." Weiss says simply, "I can see it."

"You mean like, you're magic mirror can actually tell you that? Who you're meant to be with?" Ruby asks, leaning forward.

"Uh, well yes. It can." Weiss says, setting her cup down and looking into it.

"Wow, that works? Why don't we go ask it right now? I figured it was a bunch of mumbo jumbo." Ruby says, "If it's not then I wanna see."

"I kind of already have." Weiss says, looking up at her.

"Really? What did they look like? Do you know their name? Where do they live?" Ruby asks rapidly.

"I suppose I needed to bring this up sometime." Weiss says, "I've known who they are for a while. Since before we met, technically."

"And you haven't done anything about it?" Ruby asks, "Why not?"

"Actually I have." Weiss says, "The mirror showed me who I could be with. Someone who would accept me as I am, magical traits and all, so I set my resolve, picked a good time, and went out and met her."

"Oh, her. It's a girl." Ruby says, "Wait, you said you never talked to anyone but… me." She leans back as she realizes what Weiss is saying. "Weiss… did the mirror show you me?"

"Yes."

"So that first meeting wasn't on accident, you weren't just out for a walk."

"No I wasn't, I was waiting for you."

"And you weren't talking about flowers, you knew my last name."

"Ruby Rose's Ruby Roses." Weiss recites.

"I've never said that." Ruby says, "My sister made me that sign."

"It's very lovely."

"Wait, you knew that stuff before we met? The mirror showed me to you? Does that mean, Weiss did you use your mirror to spy on me?" Ruby asks, staring her down.

"I may have used it to try and learn about you. Only so I could find a way to meet you though." Weiss says, "I promise, I never meant anything bad, I just… It said we're meant to be together, and I was so lonely."

"I… I can't believe this." Ruby says, standing up. She reaches up and grabs the rose pin that she used to hold her cloak together, one shaped exactly like her namesake, that helped grow her garden. Now she knew why she made it. She ripped it off and tossed it down. "I feel… violated. I can't stay here." She marches toward the door.

"NO! Ruby wait please!" Weiss calls out, "I'm sorry, don't leave like this. Don't leave me alone again." Fear shakes her voice as her eyes start to tear up. "I didn't mean to, I just wanted to meet you, get to know you."

"So you spied on me?" Ruby turns around as she yells, staring at her. "You used your magic witch stuff to spy on me while I did who knows what? Eating, gardening, business, sleeping, oh god, bathing! That's just, gahh! I am so mad right now!"

"Ruby it's not like that, I swear. I just, even with other witches I'm not great with people. I didn't know how to find a way to talk to you."

"So you invaded my privacy, used your magic to spy on me, lied to me, tricked me, tried to make me yours without me even knowing." She glares at Weiss in her rage, "You know what makes you? That makes you exactly what all the people of Vale are scared of, exactly what they said you are, a selfish, mean, wicked witch!" She shouts and turns back again, storming out the door.

Weiss collapses to her knees on the floor, burying her face in her hands as she began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated over and over. Blake came over, nuzzling against her and she wrapped her arms around her, holding her close and stroking her as she cried, eventually crying herself to sleep right there on the floor.

…

Betrayal is one of the greatest pains, as those who are closest to you, those whom you've placed your trust in, are the only ones who can do so. Weiss may have never meant the wounds she caused, but she had given them nonetheless. Much like a house of straw, a relationship of lies and manipulations will blow over at the slightest gust, and a storm had torn through her relationship with Ruby. In her desperate attempts she had sacrificed morality for gain, and it had come back to bite her. She felt her hopes of companionship, of a family, shattered before her.

Weiss lay in bed, curled up in a ball. Above her rose petals fell gently as the flowers began to wilt. Each soft petal reminded her only of what she'd done. Each splash of red felt like a splash of blood. She had hurt Ruby, hurt herself, and hurt their connection. As such she had secluded herself, for she knew what the truth was. Ruby was hers, and yet was her own person. Without Ruby, she was to be alone, forever. It was not an idea she could bear easily.

Blake jumped up on the bed. Padding over to her she placed an apple by her side. How the cat had managed to carry the fruit, larger than their head, into the building and up to the bed she wasn't sure, but she didn't care either. "Thank you Blake." She says, scratching behind her ears, "At least I always have you." She lets out a deep sigh. "I think I could use a bit more alone time right now though, okay?"

"Mreww."

"I'm not hungry right now, I'll eat later. Thank you." Weiss says, "Go on now, I'm sure you've other things to do."

Blake jumps down off of the bed and walks over to the door. She looks back at Weiss for a moment before walking out. She moves through the house to the front door, and out the cat door in it. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

…

Ruby sat in her store, sitting at the counter tapping her fingers against the desk while resting her other hand in her chin. She stared off into the distance, though it didn't matter. It was rare that customers came to the store, that was usually reserved for large orders, and was why she went out in the first place. She just hadn't been able to find the will to go do so lately.

She knew she was right, there was no question of that. Weiss had spied, lied, and tried to manipulate her. That didn't change the fact that she had had feelings for her. Weiss could do things she couldn't, but still suffered from mundane problems. She'd been so eager to hear Ruby's stories, about her day, and had been the best friend Ruby had had. Ruby was even starting to consider that her feelings were perhaps a bit more than that. Then she'd found out the truth.

Sure, she understood why Weiss did it. Months of loneliness, prospectively years of such with the only breaks being at Gatherings, was enough to drive anyone to be afraid. Weiss felt they were meant to be together, and wanted to help them both by making it happen, Ruby could understand that. The methods she'd used though, that was too much. Her privacy had been invaded in ways she could barely guess at. She knew Weiss's intentions were good though, and for Ruby, that made it hard to not forgive her.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a soft thump behind her and turned to see what it was. There in the window was a black cat with yellow eyes that she'd recognize anywhere. "Blake?" she asks, looking at her.

Blake jumps from the window to the desk and sits down on it, looking up at Ruby. "Meww." She lets out softly.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asks, stroking her gently. "Did you miss me?"

"Mreoww."

"I can't understand you like Weiss can, sorry." Ruby says, "Or is that what this is about? Do you want me to go back?"

"Mewww." Blake lets out, a bit higher pitched.

"I can't, not after that. Everything I knew about her was based on lies."

"Mreeww." Blake lets out and touches her paw to her mouth.

"What's that? Food? Are you hungry?" Ruby asks, "Has Weiss not been feeding you?"

Blake shakes her head, similar to how she might when trying to dry off.

"Wait, don't tell me. It's Weiss that hasn't been eating, isn't it?"

Blake purred loudly.

"I can't go back there though, Blake. She deserves to feel bad about what she did."

Blake nuzzles into Ruby's hand a bit. "Meeowww."

"I did care about her, I still do, but what am I saying if I go back there?"

"Mew." Blake lets out softly.

"You're not going to leave me alone until go back, are you?"

With that Blake turned and jumped off the desk, moving towards the front door. She couldn't get out of it without Ruby and they both knew it. "Ugh, fine, for you. But if she's anything less than dying I'm not going to stay."

…

Blake runs in through the cat door as Ruby opens it the more conventional way. She looks around, seeing something is certainly wrong. Everything feels tighter, more cramped, as if there's less room. The walls are a bit rough instead of smooth. Leaves fall outside, even though it's nowhere near the fall. The smell of food just starting to go bad is in the air. "What's going on?" She asks softly, remembering how immaculate the place had been before.

"Meoww." Blake gets her attention, moving into the bedroom.

Ruby followed behind, and she was sure it used to be a longer walk to the other room. Peeking her head in she saw Weiss lying on the bed, curled up. Tear streaks stained her face, but her eyes appeared to be open, staring at one of the walls. On the nightstand beside the bed, and even the bed itself, were bits of food, mostly fruits and vegetables, that were left uneaten, some starting to show signs of aging.

She moves into the room, her shoulders brushing on either side of the doorway as she walks through it. "Weiss?" she asks, concern and sadness tinting her voice.

Weiss tensed for a moment, and then sat up. "Ruby?" she asks, disbelieving. Her voice was rough, as if she'd strained it lately. She blinks a few times to make sure what she's seeing is real. Once she's sure it is she bolts up, running off the bed. When she reaches the end she stumbles and falls to the floor just in front of her. She wraps her arms around Ruby's waist and starts crying again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Ruby didn't have to check to know she was telling the truth. Weiss truly regretted it. Whether because she just got caught or what Ruby didn't know, but it was obvious she was torn up over it. "Shhh, it's okay." Ruby says, stroking her hair.

"But I- I- I shouldn't ha-have." Weiss says between sobs.

"I know, but you're sorry." Ruby says, "You meant well, but you did wrong. Now you have to do the next step."

"N-next step?" Weiss asks.

"Making amends." Ruby says.

"H-how?"

Ruby gets down on her knees as well. "Promise me you'll never lie to me again, and mean it."

"I promise!" Weiss says, looking her in the eyes, "I promise I'll never do it again."

"I believe you." Ruby says, "Now we fix things and move on."

"Move on to what?" Weiss asks.

"Whatever we want." Ruby says with a smile, and she leans in, pressing her lips to Weiss'.

Weiss' eyes go wide for a moment and then she relaxes into it, returning the kiss happily. Her hair was a mess, her face tear stained, and she was weak from hunger, but in that moment she couldn't have been happier.

…

For some happiness comes in the form of a good book and a warm cup of tea. For some it is a night on the town, filled with friends and fun. For some others, it is a family. Weiss' own family, with the exception of her sister, was usually cold and off putting. It had left her craving the affections of others. More importantly, it instilled in her a resolve to never let that happen to her own family, when she started one. Ruby's family was warm and caring, and had left her with nothing more than the want to spread that joy, providing a loving home to a family of her own. Today was the day those two ideas came together, as they decided to create a family of their own.

Ruby moved backwards as Weiss kissed her, her feet hitting the edge of the bed. Her dress came off and was tossed aside before she fell back onto the bed. She smiled as she crawled backwards up towards the pillows.

Weiss took off her own dress, tossing it aside. She crawled over Ruby, giving her a kiss. With a flick of her fingers Ruby's bra undid itself and she pulled it off tossing it aside as well. She kissed down her neck, chest, and stomach. When she reached her panties she grabbed them too and pulled down. She slide them off of Ruby's legs and tossed them away, leaving her clad in only her knee high socks.

Weiss smiled as she grabbed the socks, one in each hand, and pulled them off. The roses on them were real, made from some Ruby had grown herself and Weiss had helped attach to them for the design. "Stop and smell the roses, remember?" She says as she looks Ruby in the eyes. She holds the garments up to her nose, inhaling deeply. They did smell of roses, and of Ruby as well.

"Weiss, we're not here for you to smell my clothes." Ruby whines.

"Right." Weiss says with a chuckle. She tosses those aside as well and moves back down, starting at the bottom this time. She grabs one of Ruby's feet and rubs it gently with her thumb. Leaning down she places a kiss on the heel of the foot, up to the arch, and then one on each toe. She moves back down then, placing more kisses.

Switching feet she repeats the process, kissing at the heel and then up, over each toe and back down. When she thinks Ruby is about to complain about her not going fast enough, she takes one toe in her mouth, sucking gently, earning a gasp. She moves back to the first foot, taking another toe in her mouth as she sucks on it.

"Weisssss." Ruby whines, "I'm ready! I'm all wet."

"Well maybe I'm not." Weiss says, "This is a special time, so I want it to be special."

"Okay, that makes sense." Ruby says, "Want me to do you then?"

"I'd love that." Weiss says. She moves up, sitting beside Ruby against the pillows, stripping the rest of the way as she goes. She's left naked, her semi-hard cock starting to stick up as she gets ready for what's to come.

"Hmm, let's see." Ruby says, "Oh, I know." She moves down, facing Weiss, and sticking her legs out. Slowly she moves her feet up to Weiss' shaft, running them over her legs. She takes Weiss' cock between the arches of her feet, moving them up and down and back and forth. Soon enough Weiss' shaft comes to life, getting harder and harder at Ruby's ministrations.

"Ahhh, Ruby." She moans out, leaning her head back.

"I knew you'd like that, you always do." Ruby says with a grin. She moves her feet, bending her toes around the shaft instead and moving up and down. After a moment she uses her toes to stroke the bottom of Weiss' shaft, along the front, while the other began circling the sensitive head.

"Oh Ruby." Weiss moans, "I don't want to waste this, which will happen if you keep going."

"Just a bit more." Ruby says, putting Weiss shaft between her big and second toe to stroke up and down. When she saw some precum at the tip she stopped, pulling back. "Okay now." She moved up to Weiss, kissing her deeply.

When Weiss felt Ruby kiss her she returned it, putting a hand on Ruby's cheek. The other went to Ruby's hip, and without breaking the kiss she rolled them, putting Ruby on her back. She moved between Ruby's legs, which wrapped around her, pressing the tip of her shaft to Ruby's entrance. "Last chance." She says.

"Weiss, we've talked about this. It's what we want." Ruby says, "And I definitely want it now."

"Me too." Weiss says, kissing Ruby as she pushed into her. They had done it before, but this time was special. She started slow, moving in and out as she kissed her. Then she moved down to kissing her neck, hearing Ruby moan and feeling her hands on her back. She picked up the pace a bit, going faster, back and forth, thrusting deep inside of her.

"Ahhh, Weiss!" Ruby cries out, rolling her hips to match Weiss' pattern. She clutches at her back, their breasts pressing together as she feels Weiss' hard shaft inside of her and her lips on her neck, kissing and sucking at her pulse point.

"R-Ruby." Weiss breaths out, clutching at the sheets by her head. "Even here without your hood, I only want you to feel good!" She says, letting the magic flow out of her and into Ruby.

Ruby screams out, arching her back into Weiss in pleasure. Weiss' magic could enhance how it felt in amazing, inexplicable ways. "Oh gah, Wei-, clo- Ahhhhh" She cries out.

"Me, ahh, me too Ruby." Weiss says. She thrusts harder and faster, until it happens. Ruby clutches at her back, nails dragging down as she reaches her peak. Her body tenses, sweat on her brow as she clenches tightly around Weiss. Weiss can't take that, thrusting only a couple times more before pushing as deep as she can and cumming as well. She gasps as her orgasm overcomes her, twitching inside of Ruby as she fills her up with her seed.

Collapsing to the side, Weiss is spent. Magic, physical activity, and an orgasm having worn her out. "Ohhh, Ruby" She moans. She rolls just enough to lay on her side next to her, reaching out for her.

"Hey." Ruby says, moving into Weiss' outstretched arm, cuddling against her. "I could… use a nap." She says through heavy breathing.

"Then let's." Weiss says, wrapping her arms around her. "May it be short, but it be deep, take us now, refreshing sleep." She says, and they both fall into a blissful sleep together.

…

"Did it work?" Weiss asks, "It should have worked, we did everything right, every incantation and potion and-"

"Weiss." Ruby says, stopping her. "It worked." She smiles at her.

"It did?" Weiss asks, smiling back. "It worked." She says, almost disbelieving.

"Ready to try the second part?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, of course." Weiss says. She moves behind Ruby, who is sitting in the chair in front of the mirror. She clears her throat and speaks clearly. "Mirror Mirror, let it unfold, show us what the future will hold."

Storm clouds take up the mirror, lightning flashing through it. Minutes pass and Weiss begins to wonder if it'll clear. She'd never tried looking into the future with her mirror before, not really. Even now she could still feel it seeping off of her magical energy. Then it began to clear. Slowly, from pitch black, to grey storm clouds, to pale fog, and finally to an image.

The picture itself was nothing special. It was almost identical to what they'd already seen. It showed their own reflection, but with one minor change. In the mirror, Ruby held in her arms a small child with silver eyes and white hair. Sometimes the future can be scary, change can be foreboding, and the difficulties to come can seem insurmountable, but in that moment Weiss knew that no matter the hardship, her family would be worth it.

* * *

 _ **There it is, longest work done and done. Well second longest technically, but still. Also, I said in a past fic don't stay up to ridiculous hours writing smut, but I did it anyway. I hope you appreciate that. lol, kidding. Anyway, if you did like it, or didn't, leave a review. Always helpful to get. Until next time, have a nice (spooOOOoooky) day.**_


End file.
